


Never Walk Away

by sometimeswewilldie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswewilldie/pseuds/sometimeswewilldie
Summary: Hi! So I’ve been gone for a long time, and I’m sorry about that. I’ve had a lot going on. Anyway, I’m kinda stuck on Thinking Too Much, so I’ll continue that story once I can figure out where I want it to go. In the meantime, I had the idea for this story last night, so here you go. It will be sort of short and probably not the best I’ve done, but it’s all I’ve got. Just bear with me please.





	Never Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I’ve been gone for a long time, and I’m sorry about that. I’ve had a lot going on. Anyway, I’m kinda stuck on Thinking Too Much, so I’ll continue that story once I can figure out where I want it to go. In the meantime, I had the idea for this story last night, so here you go. It will be sort of short and probably not the best I’ve done, but it’s all I’ve got. Just bear with me please.

Josh was on set for a romantic comedy, skimming over a script. He wasn’t a huge fan of this genre, but this movie seemed cute, and he wanted to be a part of it. So here he was, waiting to start, when a very attractive man approached him.

The man stopped in front of Josh and stared at his lips, saying nothing. He had the most pensive look on his face that Josh had ever seen. He was starting to get uncomfortable, so he spoke up. “Can I help you?”

The stranger in front of him nodded and said, “Yes actually. You could start by not speaking and continue by staying still.” His eyes never moved from their locked position on Josh’s lips. He started looking at them from different angles.

Josh scoffed, “Oh really? And who might you be?”

“Your love interest,” the man replied.

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not.”

Josh groaned and ran a hand down his face. Of course.

The other man frowned, “Nice to meet you too.” He finally looked Josh in the eyes then. He noticed the the stranger’s own eyes were cold and analytical. He wondered if they had always been that way or if something caused it.

Josh cleared his throat and asked, “Why were you staring at my lips?” The man replied, “I was trying to determine how this kissing scene is gonna go.” Josh was getting annoyed. “Why does it matter? You don’t have to enjoy it. You just have to do it. It’s your job,” he said. The stranger said, “Yes, but if I’m going to hate it, I need to mentally prepare myself.” He stared again. “Can I touch them?”

“My lips?”

“Obviously.”

“No! Of course not!”

“Why?”

“Because... tha- that’s weird!” I barely know you!”

The man rolled his eyes. “You’re making this very difficult.” Suddenly, for reasons he didn’t even understand, Josh was furious. He stepped closer and grabbed the other by his shirt. “Let me make it easy for you then,” he said. “This is going to be the most incredible kiss of your life. That’s it.”

The man smirked. “I quite agree with you,” he said.

Josh was flabbergasted. He let go of the other man, who smoothed out his shirt. Just then, it was announced that they were starting. The man, who was still smirking, patted Josh on the shoulder and said, “The name is Tyler by the way. I’ll be seeing you, Joshua.”

Josh wasn’t even surprised that he already knew his name. He just hated the way he had said it. As if it was a weapon he could use against him.

“Tyler,” he said to himself. It came out quiet, soft, and gentle. Much different from the venomous way Tyler had spat his name. He wondered why that was.

The cameraman named Mark, who had apparently been standing there the whole time, said sarcastically, “Well. Looks like you two are a great match.”

“Shut up,” Josh retorted as he stormed away.

Mark rolled his eyes. “Actors,” he said, “So dramatic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh that was bad. I’m so sorry.


End file.
